Revealed
by Haluwasa2
Summary: Skywarp doesn't know if Starscream remembers the secret. Does he? And what happens when Skywarp is injured? Punishment Series. Has chapters. G1.
1. Chapter 1

**Revealed**

"I don't fraggin' wanna taste the rainbow!"

Skywarp sighed heavily. It had taken three days of being crazy and two days of bedrest to heal Starscream from his mental instability. During that time, Rumble and Frenzy had managed to get the Decepticons a TV with HD, DVR, and On Demand. How they did it, well…the world may never know. And now it was a week from the day Starscream was completey healed.

Each of the Decepticons had found plesure in the TV. The Casseticons were only children so they liked the cartoons. Namely they liked '_Chowder_', '_Pokemon_', '_The Marevelous Misadventures of Flapjack_', '_Phineas and Ferb_', '_The Secret Saturdays_', '_Edgar and Ellen_', '_Tutenstine_', and reruns of '_Rugrats_'. Megatron enjoyed the ID channel if for no other reason, but the fleshies dying. Soundwave like the music channels. The list went on and on.

Skywarp herself liked the soap operas '_All my Children_' and '_General Hospital_', which she DVR-ed so she could watch them in private it when the others were asleep. When in the presense of others, she (still in the disguise of a mech) liked the History Channel. Hey, if you had live on this planet, you might as well learn as much as you can about its history. She also enjoyed anime.

As for the mech who doesn't want to fraggin' taste the rainbow (AKA Starscream) he liked to yell at the commercials. He also seemed to like reality shows. Mainly he watched '_Survivor_' and '_The Amazing Race_'. He also like '_Lost_' which none of the other 'Cons could understand (the show that is). It was actually quite funny when he tried to explain it to them. "No, Megatron. That's a flash sideways not a flash forward." "And what the Pit is that?!" And of course he surprised everyone when he started watching '_The Office_'. Then it just got annoying: "Yeah, Starscream, I did it well." "That's what she said!!" and then he would crack up laughing.

But Thundercracker was by far the worst. Of all things he had gotten addicted to the…Discovery Channel. It had all went down when he had seen a special on endagered animals. He said he felt a special bond between him and the animals because Seekers were currently endangered holding only one percent of the whole Transformers population. Now the Endagered Species List was everywhere around the base. Emphasis on the everywhere. The were glued to walls, digitally posted on desktops, written in paint on the roof, and even stapled to the walls Skywarp's private room. Obviously, she had been enranged. No one even tried to stop him any more. It was impossible.

"There is no such thing as a happy period!"

"Starscream, don't say that one out loud!" Skywarp repremanded as she pointed to Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Laserbeak on the ground. Then Skywarp began to ponder Starscream. Since he hadn't brought it up yet, she figured he forgot about the kiss and that Skywarp was a femme. It was sad because now she loved him and there was nothing she could do. If Starscream had been in his right mind when he saw her, he would have told everyone. It was sad, but true. '_I'm just a poor unfortunante soul. Like in that song,_' thought Skywarp.

Rumble, Frenzy, and the Coneheads made sure that Starscream would not forget his punishment of the Disney song. They would hum '_It's a Small World After All_' on occasion. Mostly, though, they would just play Disney movies. They kept getting stuck in everyone's heads. It had been confirmed when Megatron, strogest of the resisters, hade been humming and singing some lines of '_Be Prepared_' from the Lion King.

"I'm going to my Private Room," said Skywarp finally "No one disturb me." But before she could even get up to go, Megatron entered the room followed by Thundercracker.

"Please, Megatron!" he was begging.

"No, for the umpteenth time," the leader huffed.

"C'mon, he's not gonna hurt anybody," protested Thundecracker.

"Who won't?" asked Rumble and Frenzy "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Shut-up! I said it first! No you didn't!"

"Command, Boys behave," Soundwave's digital voice spoke from the chair next to Skywarp where he was working at a computer "Quary, Thundercracker, Who won't hurt anybody?"

"Mugsy," he smiled.

"Who is –?" began Starscream, but then a barking noise came from behind the blue seeker "You didn't?" Suddenly, a German Sheperd puppy came bounding behind Thundercracker and bumped into his leg. Thundercracker chuckled and picked up the pup. Starscream sighed "You did."

"You are NOT keeping an animal in this base!" yelled Megatron "And that thing is only a sparkling. He's not even trained, Thundercracker!"

"Mugsy is not an it, Megatron. He's a puppy and I'm training him," said Thundercracker.

"Then I suppose that's a present he just left in your hand?" Megatron spoke heavy with sarcasm. Thundercracker looked down to see a few brown objects in his hand near the dog.

"Bad dog," said Thundercracker "I told you to use the paper."

"I like Mugsy!" laughed Frenzy.

"Let's keep 'em!" clapped Rumble. Laserbeak squaked her approval.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"  
"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

At this moment, Skywarp took the chance to get away. She sneaked off to her private room and mutter to herself "I bet stuff like this never happens at the Ark."

_**Currently at The Ark…**_

"You're fraggin' out of your processors! You can't have a cat, you two!"

"That's not your choice, Ratchet!" yelled Sideswipe as the gray and white kitten mewled in his hand.

"You can't take care of a pet. You can barely take care of yourselves!"

"Bee said he'd help us," protested Sunstreaker.

"Ug, OPTIMUS! COME TELL THE TWINS THEY CAN'T HAVE THE FRAGGIN' CAT!"

"Her name is Millie!" they shouted

_**Back at the Nemesis…**_

Skywarp was now in her private room. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could still hear the yelling in the main room. '_Yup,_' she thought '_Stuff like this never happens at the Ark._'

She had managed to get everything off, but her mech chest plate that covered her true femme plating behind it, when she felt a warm breath down her neck. She froze up. She pleaded it was the dog. But if the dog was there, most likely Thundecracker was there too.

"Let me get it," said Starscream's easily recognizable voice. His arms reached around her front and he unclasped the mech armor and threw it to the side. He placed his arms oh her shoulders. He sighed and said "Relax, Sky." Sky…since when had he ever called her that? Anyway, bigger fish to fry.

"You remember?" she asked, not relaxing.

"That you're a femme and truly an astounding kisser, yes, I remember," he said pulling her back on to his chest plating. When she was a femme, Starscream was a whole head taller than her. The mech armor added not only bulk, but height apparently.

"Second question," she said beginning to relax "Sky?"

"It's more feminine than Warp. I like it better for you," he answered "My turn. Do you realize that I meant everything I said while I was crazy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Then understand, I'm telling the honest to goodness truth right now-and you know that's hard for me," he said "I love you, Sky."

"I- I love you too…" said Skywarp a bit shocked from what he said. Starscream's lips were soon clode to her's. Tingling was overwhelming and soon a cheer rang through "We're keeping Mugsy!" The cheer from their trine mate had interupted their almost-kiss. Sighing heavily, Skywarp wrapped her arms around her Air Commander.

Starscream took a finger and lifted up her chin. Once again he began to near her face. Lips tingling once more, she too inched closer. Then suddenly there was a crashing sound. There was a shout and a canon blast.

"The Autobots are attacking!" shouted Thundercracker. Skywarp unwillingly relinquished her grip on Starscream and covered herself in her mech armor.

Skywarp tore down an endangered species list and it dropped to the floor floating down like feather. She was about to exit the room with Starscream in suit when she decided to tell him something.

"Starscream," she said "If I am ever found out. If anyone was ever to find out I'm a feeme, don't tell anyone about our love until I say it is okay. Telling the others soon after they find out my truth will put both of us to shame for keeping secrets."

"You sound as if you know it was going to happen soon, Sky," responeded Starscream.

"I'm just telling you," she sighed. '_But I do feel that my time as mech is running out ever since the day Starsceam was punished,_' she added silently to herself.

"Hurry up, Starscream, Skywarp," called Thundercracker "Autobots aren't going to attack themselves!" As two who loved each other ran they laughed thinking of the spectecle of Autobots attacking each other.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai: **Transformers is owned by Hasbro, all shows belong to their respecitive owners, and all Disney things belong to Walt Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revealed: Chapter 2**

Stascream howled in agony. The Autobots had won and left, but that was not why he was upset. In his arms, was Skywarp, dying. A blast from an Autobot had hit her close to the spark. If she hadn't had her mech armor over her femme then she would be dead.

"Don't die, Sky, please don't die," he cried, his eyes downcast "HOOK! HOOK, HELP!"

"Starscream," said Hook, coming over and kneeling down "There's nothing we can do. He was hit to close to the spark. It's amazing he isn't dead already." '_Her, not him,_' Starscream corrected Hook in his mind.

"Her…HER!" realized Starscream, begining to tear off Skywarp's mech armor.

"Starscream what the Pit are you- holy Primus," gasped Hook as he saw the femme armor "Is Skywarp a femme or am I seeing things?"

"You're not seeing things," answered Starscream "Now fix _her_." Hook nodded quickly seeing the fierce fury and passion in the eyes of the Seeker. The clanking of metal from two transformers could be heard.

"Stop working with dead scrap metal, Hook," Megatron's raspy voice said. Megatron didn't even have time to blink when his face was met with the glowing of Starscream's null ray.

"Don't insult her," growled Starscream.

"Her? It was Skywarp who was shot down," said Thundercracker. Thundercracker took a quick glance at the half-living, half-dead body and saw the very diferent body of his trine mate. He gasped "No fraggin' way."

Skywarp gasped awake, unable to sit up. The lights of the Med. Bay, thoguht not bright blinded her like a small, close up sun. Managing to raise her arm, she sheilded her optics. Then she had an epifany. Her bulkier mech armor arm was not on her.

Suddenly, arms inched their way under her body and lifted her up into a hug. She leaned her head onto the shoulder her the mech. He tightened the hug, fluid lightly leaking from his optics.

"I'm sorry," he spoke "It was the only way to save you."

"It's okay," she said lightly kissing his cheek "Starscream." The sliding of the Med. Bay door whooshed.

"I thought I told you to get out of my Med. Bay, Starscream," growled Hook 'You've been here the whole time _she_ has."

"Sorry. I had to keep the secret," sighed Skywarp softly "It was for my own good."

"You're awake. Megatron wants to talk to you tommorow," Hook instructed her.

"I'll only talk to him if Starscream stays here…and if he is in the talk room tommorow," she told him.

"Fine, he can stay," sighed Hook "I'll comm. link Megatron."

To say Megatron was furious was an understament. If that _femme_ thought she could tell him who could be in that talk room she had another thing coming. Unfortunatly, Megatron needed to get in her good favor, so maybe he could let it slide, just this once… under some unusual circumstances.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** Yeah, yeah, I know not funny. But this chapter is supposed to be dramatic. The next chapter will be funny. Transformers are owned by Hasbro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revealed: Chapter 3**

"These were not terms I agreed to, Megatron," hissed Skywarp looking at poor Starscream.

"No, you're wrong" reasoned Megatron "All you said was that Starscream had to be in the talk room, not how."

"But this is just cruel!"

"Are we or are we not Decepticons?"

Skywarp bit her glossa. You just don't fight with the leader of the Decepticons. Unless you were Starscream...or had a death wish. Megatron could win any argument over being a Decepticon and a plethora of other topics. He'd win by either actually winning or killing you. Skywarp had seen it happen. She may not be the smartest of all the Decepticons, but she knew when she was beat.

"Le's just make this quick," she said as the lyrics of '_It's a Small World After All_' seeped through the fiber-glass wall Starscream was currently trying to break. '_Not only do I not want to hear this song,_' he thought '_I need to be there for Sky. I can't even hear them this song is so loud!_' The red and white seeker tried not to think too much, realizing that he could easily go crazy in here.

Skywarp inwardly shivered in fear, outside she looked brave, but she feared for her and Starscream. Why had Megatron called her hear? What had he planned? Holding her head high she awaited what Megatron had to say.

"Why were you disguised as a mech?" asked Megatron. Skywarp knew this one was coming.

"My femme-creator, my mother," she answered truthfully "She wanted to be the closest person to my mech-creator, my father. My father wanted a femme, so my mother always had mech armor for me and had my voice changed so that i could change pitches. I always knew I was a femme, though. My mother raised me as both mech and femme. Since the public knew me as a mech that was why Istayed in disguise. I could not bring myself to shame my parents."

"Wow, even after your femme-creator did that to you," said Megatron. His voice was a draw between awe and sarcasim with a touch of pity.

"She is the only femme-creator I have," Skywarp shrugged. It was the truth.

"Still not many femmes would still respect their femme-creator like that," said the leader. A silence followed. Not total silence though. The tune of the song and the thudding of Starscream's head, unfortunatley, to the beat were the only noises.

"How did he know you were a femme?" Megatron said pointing the digit that humans would call a thumb at his SIC.

"Starscream..." Skywarp searched for the correct words "Found out by accident while he was crazy. It was a complete fluke how he found out. And truly an amazement that he remembered."

"No. It's not," stated Megatron "You are strikingly beautiful femme. You are hard to forget." Skywarp blushed crazily then Megatron told her that she may go. He released Starscream giving the trine leader to her and the seekers left.

"So," said Starscream "What did he say? I couldn't hear."

"He asked me why I was disguised as a mech," she told quickly explaining the story "Then asked me how you found out."

"What you say?" asked Starscream with light alarm.

"That you found out by accident and now we're madly in love and kiss each other silly every chance we get," she told him stealing a kiss.

"You're not funny," he said as she pulled away.

"Yes, I am," she said, knowing the mech she loved was joking "Anyways, I only told him that you found out by accident and it amazing that you remembered. Then he complimented me." Skywarp said the last part quickly, but Starscream caught it.

"He _complimented _you?" he stopped walking. Skywarp tried to continue walking, but her hand that had been holding Starscream's was caught like a animal in trap. Starscream then began to pry "What'd he say?"

"He said that I was strikingly beautiful and hard to forget because of it," she sighed after venting out some air.

"It's true," Starscream smiled begining to walk again "But I don't like that _he _said it to you."

"That's just because you don't like Megatron," laughed Skywarp.

"Please, Sky," sighed Starscream "I've been Megatron's SIC almost as long as you, TC, and I have been a trine. Do you realize how long that is? When your his SIC you know things. And i know Megatron always has an alterior motive."

"Stop being paranoid," she chuckled. Then it dawned on her "You're the jealous type."

"What?" he protested.

"You're jealous," she laughed "You are green with envy just because Megatron complimented me."

"Sky," he warned "Let's just talk a bout something else."

"Fine," she shrugged "What do you want to talk about."

"I want to tell Thundercracker...about us. It's not fair to him," sighed Starscream "he desirves to know and he'll keep our secret. You know he will."

"Alright," Skywarp gave up easily "Let's go tell Thundercracker about us."

Megatron was quite pleased with himself. Skywarp had taken the bait just by blushing. It was all too obvious to him that she and Starscream were an 'item' as the humans put it. Well, not ot the other, but to him yes. Now he had put himself out there to haunt her mind on whether she liked him, the leader of all Decepticons over the pathetic exuse of an SIC. What a laugh. Once Skywarp was his all would be right with the world. Who could stand to love that whiny, annoying, pitful seeker for long anyways. Megatron saw himself of an obvious choice.

"Lord Megatron," spoke Soundwave "What if her love is undying for Starscream?"

"Her spark will soon be mine," smirked Megatron "Then I will have my Queen of the Universe and my heir to the Decepticon throne."

"Query,So that is the motive?" questioned Soundwave "To have her fall in love with you so that you may have a sparkmate and a son while you do not truly love her?"

"Of course," shrugged Megatron like it was no big deal "Once I have an heir, I can decree that the next leader of the Decepticons will be through my family and decendants not who is my SIC and I make sure that wretched Starscream never comes to power here in the Decepticon ranks." Soundwave vented out some air. He knew it was wrong to force one to love another, but he didn't say anything. Soundwave wasn't Starscream. He knew better than to try to argue with Megatron. '_The only hope I have is to not get involved with this plan_,' he thought. The sad part was he knew he would.

_**End of Chapter...**_

**Kai:** Disney own _'It's a Small World After All' _and Hasbro owns Transformers. I would like to thank **Trapped in Reality** for all the help to make this story better and me a better writer! Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Are you sure, TC?" asked Rumble as Frenzy wrestled with German Shepard at the door.

"Positive," replied the seeker. "I'm sure you two will take good care of him."

"Okay, thanks!" replied Frenzy, eager to leave with his and his brother's new pet. Thundercracker sighed as the two younglings left the room.

Thundercracker knew that sometimes he could get obsessed with things. Why did Skywarp always get to be the crazy one? Of course now that he was revealed to be a she, Thundercracker had given himself a reality check. Between Starscream's daily near death experiences and Skywarp's unpredictability, one of the three had to be the responsible adult. And, oddly enough, that made Thundercracker feel pretty good.

"Hey, TC, open the door or I'll warp in," said Skywarp suddenly as she knocked on the door.

"I see you being a femme didn't give you any more manners," said Thundercracker as he opened the door. He noted that Starscream was behind her and that, until she pulled away, their hands were intertwined. Skywarp crashed into him with a hug. Being a girl, TC figured she could just do this now whenever she wanted to.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you," she said, pulling back and stepping back towards Screamer. Skywarp then sighed and asked, "Do you want to hear my story?"

"That would be nice," TC replied and took a seat. "Do I have to invite you to sit down?" Starscream and Skywarp chuckled and took seats across from their Trine Mate. Skywarp gave an explanation of what her mother had done to her and TC easily understood. Skywarp was Skywarp and- mech or femme-that would never change.

"And there is, um, something else," she said rapidly.

"What?" asked TC, even though, being the responsible one he knew he was, he had a good idea.

"Well, you see, Star, well he and I…" stammered Skywarp.

"Sky," Starscream said quietly, placing a hand on her knee. "It's Thundercracker. If anyone will be okay with it, he will." Skywarp to a confident intake of breath and then calmingly released it.

"Starscream and I are together," she finally said.

"Thought so," said Thundercracker with a smirk. "Way to pick a jealous one, Warp."

"That's what I said," she laughed.

"Oh shut up!" snapped Starscream. "I am not a jealous person!" Both Thundercracker and Skywarp gave him deadpan stares and then proceeded to crack up again.

_**End of Chapter…**_

**Kai:** I'm so sorry for this pathetic update of a chapter, but I am literally on constant writer's block for the middle bits of this story, but the end and the sequel are all planned out! I promise I will try to update sooner! I own nothing, but the plot! Peace!


End file.
